


How To Tame A Tiger (You Don't)

by CalamityK



Series: Hear Me Roar [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A continuation of Teasing A Tiger, D/s dynamic, Fluff, M/M, Otabek POV, but definitely not angst or crack, but the rating went up for the suggestion and aspects of control that are discussed, kind of, not really - Freeform, not really fluff, there's not sex in this one because apparently there will be a PART THREE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8988904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityK/pseuds/CalamityK
Summary: The implication that Otabek has somehow leashed Russia’s self-proclaimed Ice Tiger is amusing. With what he had whispered in both Yuri and Victor’s ears this morning he understands how it might seem that way, and perhaps there is a line of truth to it. 
  --------Or that fic where Otabek muses about how much control he possibly has over Yuri Plisetsky.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OH HO HO PART TWO IT IS.  
> Forgive me for the short update, but now i can claim that there WILL be a part three to this little series.
> 
> As typical, this is unbeta'd due to it being a gift for my beta. So feel free to ignore any glaring mistakes.
> 
> This is just an attempt at me getting inside Otabek's devious little brain. So sadly the smut didn't happen, and there isn't a reveal on WHAT he said in that infamous whisper exchange. 
> 
> But i have a really good feeling we will find out in part three.

Otabek is perfectly content to allow Yuri to pout for a while.

Pouting and giving the silent treatment is really the only punishments the younger skater can affectively use against Otabek, and even that is mostly ineffective. Yuri’s typical ways of being mean roll right off Otabek’s skin and the younger of the two realized it pretty early on in their friendship.

Yuri won’t stay this way for long, he never does. Otabek can hear him shuffling around in the living room, but can’t identify what he’s doing. They haven’t spoken since they left the practice rink for Yuri’s tiny apartment, and Otabek came straight to the kitchen upon arrival.

He smiles a bit as he grabs the mug that’s been set aside for his use. It’s one of Yuri’s favorites; shaped like a white tiger with the tail for the handle. When he first saw it, he thought it was ridiculous, but then Yuri had handed it to him and said it was for Otabek’s use only. That was almost two years ago, and he’s not since acted as though he dislikes it.

He might as well make himself something warm to drink while Yuri pouts it out.

Victor Nikiforov’s earlier comment floats back through Otabek’s mind and his smile turns back into a smirk.

_“I didn’t realize you’d already been tamed.”_

The implication that Otabek has somehow leashed Russia’s self-proclaimed Ice Tiger is amusing. With what he had whispered in both Yuri and Victor’s ears this morning he understands how it might seem that way, and perhaps there is a line of truth to it.

However, any taming done by Otabek has been less than intentional. As a matter of fact, the first instance of him discovering that he has any control over Yuri Plisetsky was done quite by accident.

Their friendship has still been in its tentative stage, and they only saw each other here and there the first year after Otabek had asked to be friends to begin with.

It happened during one of the few times Otabek was in the same vicinity as Yuri with free time to spare. Otabek remembers it specifically even though it was two-ish years ago, and a few weeks after Yuri’s sixteenth. He had been planning on surprising him with a late gift and possibly food.

He’d expected Yuri to open the hotel room door worn out from competition and subdued. Instead Yuri had sharply yelled that ‘ _the damn door is open Yakov just come in._ ’ Otabek certainly wasn’t Yakov but that didn’t deter him any.

He had opened the door to discover a very angry looking Yuri pacing back and forth in front of the bed and typing on his phone. Yuri acknowledged him briefly with a mumbled “ _oh it’s just you”_ before returning his glare to the object in his hands. He made to throw the phone against the wall, reaching the height of his rage, right as Otabek came up beside him.

On instinct Otabek had grabbed his small wrist, putting enough pressure against the tendons to cause the cell to slips backwards, where Otabek caught it and put it in his own pocket.

“You don’t need to break another phone, _Yuratchka,_ no matter the reason.” Otabek had said calmly. He didn’t even question what had made Yuri so angry. “Let’s do something to take your mind off whatever it is, hmm?”

Yuri’s entire body had stilled, but none of the fight or resistance Otabek had expected occurred.

He remembers being surprised when instead Yuri’s hand just went limp above his grip, and the blonde had whispered, _“Okay”_ very quietly.

Otabek never questioned that sudden, soft obedience, not even when it happened after that, on several more occasions too frequent to recount.

It was just another element that was invisibly added to their strange dynamic. Otabek would use it to keep Yuri in check and out of trouble, neither one of them would acknowledge it out loud, and their friendship went on like normal.

It wasn’t until a few weeks ago, that the silent control had truly evolved into something else. Things like the _taming_ Victor spoke of, or the explicit promise Otabek had come up with on the spot this morning and whispered into Yuri’s golden braid.

Yes, _those_ elements are fairly new, and if he dares admit it, kind of exciting.

A slight tug, on his hand that’s not holding his mug, rips him out of his reverie.

He looks up (yes, up since the other is now, _just barely,_ taller than him) at Yuri who is standing beside him looking particularly less pouty than earlier.

“Come on, Beka, let’s go lie down. I don’t feel good.” The younger one says, tugging a bit harder on Otabek’s hand.

Otabek sits his mug down and responds, “Of course you don’t feel good. You tried to rip your coach’s hair out and then immediately had to skate under his instruction. I’m surprised you’re not sore all over from some of the jumps he made you redo.”

Yuri just snorts and all but yanks Otabek out of the kitchen, into the living room, and onto the couch. Otabek lands heavily and extends his arm for Yuri to settle into the crook of.

The blonde adjusts his own ponytail, then settles right where Otabek wants him, almost subconsciously.

The TV is already on and set up for a movie Otabek doesn’t recognize. Yuri clicks play on the remote already in his hand then twists his neck to look at Otabek.

“You know, I’m not sore,” Yuri states, pressing his chin firmly against Otabek’s shoulder, “ _but I’d kind of like to be_.”

As the suggestion settles firmly and suddenly in Otabek’s lower abdomen he thinks, _perhaps_ _the tiger isn’t tamed after all._

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING THIS SHIT. also i thrive on feedback no matter how small.
> 
> Find me currently at [Kingplitsetsky](http://kingplitsetsky.tumblr.com/)


End file.
